Complicated
by Hanako Myuuki
Summary: Dia adalah putri tertua dari keluarga klan Hyuuga atas Hinata Hyuuga. Semenjak kematian keluarga Sasuke oleh kakaknya sendiri ntah bagimana Hinata bisa menjadi sahabt terdekat Sasuke sejak saat itu. Sasuke bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi Hinata dan terkadang dia memanggil Hinata dengan Hime-sama alias tuan putri dalam bahasa indonesianya. Hinata diam-diam menaruh perasaan.
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini bukan miilik saya ini miliki Masashi-sama jika ngk salah

Pairing : Hinata x Sasuke , Hanabi x Neji , Naruto x Ino dan Sai x Sakura

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Tragedy dll

Aku adalah penulis fan fiction baru jika suka tolong tinggalkan komentarnya ok para pembaca

Chapter 1

Malam ini cukup tenang sehingga aku bisa melihat bulan dengan jelas. Hari ini dia akan datang mengunjungiku ke rumah. Seorang pria kasar dengan rambutnya yang berbentuk ayam, matanya yang dingin dan tajam tetapi dia sebenarnya orang yang baik. Sikapnya benar-benar beubah semenjak kakaknya membunuh klannya. Iya tentu saja pria aneh itu bernama sasuke uchiha. Kami sudah cukup lama bersahabat tetapi dia tak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk terbuka dengan ku. Aku ini memang wanita yang berbeda dari wanita lainnya. Tidak hanya harus memikul beban sebagai penerus Hyuuga Corp ku juga harus melindungi seluruh keluarga. Ayah dan saudara kembarnya memutuskan akan menjodohkan ku dengan kakak sepupuku Neji Hyuuga. Ini tradisi turun temurun keluarga Hyuuga untuk saling menjodohkan anaknya dari klan Hyuuga atas dan juga Klan Hyuuga bawah. Klan Hyuuga atas memegang kontrol penuh atas Hyuuga Corp. Klan Hyuuga bawah juga memili perusahaan mereka masing2 di kontrol oleh klan Hyuuga Atas. Kami tak pilih kasih atas apa pun tetapi hanya memeprlihatkan untuk perusahaan memang di pegang alih oleh klan Hyuuga atas. Disaat mereka tau Hyuuga Corp akan diambil olehku klan Hyuuga bawah sangat bahagia. Ku cukup akur dengan mereka semua tetapi tidak untuk ayah. Dia bersikap acuh tak acuh ke mereka. Bagiku manusia itu sama dimanapun posisinya.

Ku telah menolak perjodohan ini bagaimanapun juga ku tidak bisa menikah dengan Neji Hyuuga meskipun dia tampa tetapi dia benar-benar tak menyukaiku. Dia tampak lebih akrab dengan Hanabi dari pada denganku. Akhirnya Hanabi yang akan dijodohkan dan Neji Hyuuga. Aku memang senang tetapi juga cukup sedih karena Neji menerima begitu saja perjodohan ini meski dulu aku pernah memiliki sedikit rasa padanya tetapi semuanya tiba-tiba menghilang sejak pertemuanku dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan membiarkan ku berdiri di luar sini Hinata"

"ah sasuke-kun maaf ya".

Aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali.

"kamu pasti sedang melamun sehingga gak tau ku menunggumu diluar".

Sasuke memang terlihat marah tetapi dia masih ingin masuk ke rumahku.

"kamu pasti lelah sekali habis pulang kerja sasuke-kun, aku telah masak makan malam kamu mau makan?".

"ah ini semua gara-garamu aku harus bekerja lebih, sebagai seorang pemimpin tak seharusnya kamu meningglkan perusahaan begitu saja'"

"uuh apa sekarang kamu marah Sasuke? Apa salahku kamu juga yang memintaku untuk istirahatkan, kan kan kan kan?"

"ah berisik tak perlu menyebutkan kan sampai 5 kali pekak telinga ku tau".

"uh Sasuke-kun jika bukan sama kamu sama siapa lagi aku akan menggantungkan saegalanya sama Neji? Huh?".

"huh pria sombong kayak dia tak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa secara intelegensi kemampuan otak ku jauh lebih tinggi dari padanya jadi hanya aku satu-satunya yang bisa kamu andalkan Hime-sama"

Sasuke terkadang memanggilku Hime-sama (tuan putri) di saat-saat tertentu.

"hump ya kan kan kan kan kan kamu lah satu-satunya bagiku".

"satu-satunya kah?"

"hump sasuke-kun, aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu".

"terima kasih meskipun kamu sedang sakit kamu...

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku mulai ambruk sasuke yang melihatnya langsung menopang badanku

"sasuke-kun aku ngk apa-apa jadi"

"hm gk apa-apa bagaimna, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu tau".

"ku harap suatu saat nanti kamu bisa menemukan wanita yang sesuai untukmu, sudah lepaskan aku aku baik-baik saja kok".

Masih ada sebuah rahasia besar yang ku simpan dari sasuke. Aku tak ingin ia mengetahui ini meskipun aku bukanlah wanita yang berharga untuknya tetapi setidaknya aku lah orang yang paling dekat dan tau siapa sasuke sebenarnya

Bersambung

ringkasan chapter berikutnya

apa yang sebenarnya Hinata sembunyikan dari Sasuke, seperti apakah hubungan Neji dan Hinata di masa lalu, apa yang membuat Hanabi begitu menyukai Neji dan ternyata diam-diam neji menaruh hati pada Hinata. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tehehehehe tunggulah chapter 2nya y para pembaca


	2. Chapter 2

Anime : Naruto

Pairing : Hinata x Sasuke , Neji x Hanabi , Sai x Sakura and Ino x Naruto

Naruto bukan milikku

"Hinata kau tak apa? Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bergerak ingat kamu dirumah saat ini karena sakit kan?"

Aku sudah lama untuk memutuskan hidup sendiri di tempat yang ku beli sendiri. Hanabi yang dijodohkan dengan Neji juga memilih keluar dari rumah dan tinggal bersama kak Neji di rumah yang mereka beli bersama. Kak Neji tidak kelihatan senang bersama Hanabi tetapi dia tetap menerima semua ini. Selama ini aku menyembunyikan penyakit ku dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah penyakit yang berbahaya tetapi penyakit ini akan memburuk jika aku jarang istirahat. Sejak kecil tubuh ku tidak begitu sehat aku sering step dan alhamdulillah saat ini kondisi tubuhku membaik. Aku sudah kena flu sejak lama ini bukan polip atau apapun itu tetapi aku suka alerrgi dengan cuaca karena itu aku juga tak bisa sering-sering bergadang. Selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikan disaat ku sakit dengan berpura-pura sehat.

Aku takut Sasuke khawatir, mungkin karena aku sahabatnya. Jika aku sakit dia menjadi lebih cerewet dibandingkan diriku tetapi saat ku sehat dia begitu cuek.

"hei Hinata kamu melamun atau bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa kamu mengabaikanku ?"

"ah tidak ku hanya hanya hm tak apa-apa , bagaimna keadaan kantor?"

"disaat seperti ini masih saja pekerjaan yang kamu cemaskan, sesekali cemaskan lah dirimu , oh ya bagaimna kamu sudah memikirkannya?"

"memikirkan? Memikirkan apa?"

"Hina-chan kamu lupa dengan pembicaraan kita waktu itu? Aku menanyakanmu bagaimana jika kita tingal bersama sehingga kita bisa pergi dan pulang kerja bersama dan jka kamu sakit lagi aku bisa merawatmu 24 jam".

"Sasuke kamu sudah punya Sakura jadi..?"

"bisa tidak kamu tidak membahas Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak perduli dengan wanita murahan itu lagian ".

"Sasuke jaga sikapmu bagaimanapun dia juga sahabat ku".

"ah sahabat! tapi tidak pernah mengunjungimu sekalipun apa itu yang namanya sahabat ?"

"Sasuke cukup cukup".

"Jika kamu ingin membahas Sakura aku akan pergi".

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Disisi lain hatiku serasa sangat sakit. Karena aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari pada diriku sendiri. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah kamar. Demam ku masih belum turun juga ditambah hatiku juga sedikit kacau. Aku belum bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Tanpa sadar aku sudah pingsan tetapi sebelum pingsan aku merasakan kehangatan tubuh sasuke.

"Sasuke... Aku mencintaimu"

Setelah itu aku tidak sadarkan diri.

"maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu setelah ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi".

Disuatu tempat di Rumah Neji dan Hanabi, Neji sedang melamun.

Sudah lama aku memperhatikan Hinata meskipun sikap ku sunggu tidak baik padanya. Dia begitu cantik saat tersenyum seakan-akan bunga sedang bermekaran di padang rumput yang luas. Tetapi Hinata sudah mencintai Sasuke sejak lama bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa memasuki hatinya.

"Kak Neji apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

"Ah Hanabi-sama bukan apa-apa".

"kenapa kamu menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang seharusnya ini semua adalah hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan".

Wajah hanabi kelihatan sangat sedih.

"Hanabi-sama?"

"hm tak apa-apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu dulu".

Aku melihat Hanabi menangis, ku tidak tau kenapa dia menangis setiap kali aku berbicara tentang pernikahan dia selalu merasa sedih. Aku mencoba mengejar Hanabi sekuat tenaga. Diantara orang-orang di klan Hyuuga Hanabi-sama lah yang paling cepat. Aku mendengar suara tangisan Hanabi-sama.

"Hanabi-sama".

"ah Kak Neji ada apa?"

Hanabi kelihatan tersenyum. Apakah itu terpaksa. Aku mendekatinya dan menyentuh pipinya.

"hahaha aku tidak menangis tau tadi ada kumbang yang kebetulan lewat".

"jangan berbohong Hanabi-sama".

"jangan pernah menyentuhku disaat hatimu masih tertuju untuk Hinata Onee-sama".

"Hanabi-sama".

"ah apa yang ku ktakan hahahaha lupakan saja, ayo pulang kak Neji".

Hanabi menggandeng tangan ku erat. Genggaman tangan Hanabi-sama begitu hangat dan penuh dengan keceriaan, ku selalu menyukai caranya menggenggam tanganku seakan-akan aku adalah benda yang berharga untuknya.

"Neejiiii no baaakaaa".

Sebuah suara dari sudut gang memanggil ku dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"ah Naruto senpai?"

"Hanabi-chan kenapa kamu disini malam-malam begini dengan mata yang sembab, pasti ulahmu kan neji".

"kamu bicara apa senpai ini hanyalah kumbang kumbang".

"hahah jangan bohong neji kan seorang yang ahoo sangat dia gk bsa membca situasi dia bodoh".

"jangn bicara bodoh didepan orangnya secara langsuung".

"ah Neji ternyata ada disini tehehe ku kira hantu tadi".

"kau ini membuatku turun darah saja".

"ah yang benar naik darah tau".

"kamu mau kemana Naruto".

"ah menemui Ino kalau aku telah aku akan kena marah nanti".

"Ino? Ino Yamanaka? Sejak kapan kalian pacaran".

"haha belum tapi akan kupastikan diakan menjadi miilikku secepatnya, sampai jumpa lagi Neji dan Hanabi".

"senang sekali melihat senpai tersenyum begitu yakan Kak Neji".

"hm iya itu benar".

Mari kita kembali ke TKP Sasuke dan Hinata.

Aku masih terbaring diatas kasur. Aku membuka mata dan tiba-tiba hari sudah pagi. Matahari pagi itu sungguh menyilaukan mataku. Aku bisa melihat sinarnya yang menyapa untuk segera bangun. Saat aku membuka mata entah kenapa Sasuke hal pertama yang ingin ku temui. Aku melihat kamarku Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada, aku mencarinya kekamar tetapi dia tidak ada. Aku berlari-lari kemana-mana. Dan tiba-tiba...

"aawww"

Tubuhku menabrak seseorang dan aku hampir jatuh kelantai tetapi tubuh itu menolongku dengan menarik tubuhku hampir memelukku.

"Sasuke?"

Pipku tiba-tiba memerah.

"kenapa kamu berlari dirumah disaat tubuhmu masih sakit seperti ini, lihatlah wajah mu bahkan memerah sangat seperti api".

"uhm aku mencari mu".

"kenapa? Baru tertidur selama beberapa hari sudah merindukan ku yakan".

"Apa? Beberapa hari..?"

Sasuke memeriksa kening ku dengan tangannya yang hangat.

"Syukurlah demam mu sudah turun aku sangat bersyukur sekali".

"hm selama itukah aku pingsan? Bagaimana dengan kantor?"

"kamu kira aku ini siapa Hana aku sudah mengatur semuanya untukmu, kamuu seharusnya berbahagia".

Sasuke tiba-tiba memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku jika kamu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu cepat, mungkin aku akan kehilangan ketenanganku, hanya kamu satu-satunya alasanku untuk hidup sampai saat ini.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku hanya merasakan semakin eratnya pelukan Sasuke yang membuatku begitu nyaman.

"jika aku kehilanganmu Hinata mungkin aku akan kehilangan jati diriku".

"Sasuke aku akan selalu berada disampingmu aku berjanji untuk hal itu".

"hm tentu saja aku akan memegang janjimu itu jangan sampai kau mengingkarinya".

Tentu saja Sasuke sebagai sahabatmu aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Tetapi kata-katamu kelihatan seeperti kita ini sepasang kekasih. Aku sangat bahagia , tak ku sadari air mataku mengalir dengan sangat deras.

"Hinata...?"

"ah ku tidak apa-apa kok ini..."

" apa aku menyakiti perasaanmu?"

"ah tidak aku hanya sangat senang kamu kembali kesini untuk merawatku, terima kasih atas segala hal yang kamu lakukan untukku Sasuke, aku senang kamu berada disampingku, aku berharap jika aku amnesia , dan tidak mengingat satu orang didunia ini yaitu kamu berjanjilah padaku bahwa kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku meski aku menyuruh mu untuk menjauhiku, meskipun keluarga ku melarang ku untuk bersama mu ku ingin kamu melakukan segala cara untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi".

"Kamu berbicara apa Hinata jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak".

"berjanjilah padaku Sasuke, bagaimanapun aku melupakan mu hatiku akan selalu kembali untuk mencintai orang yang sama yaitu kamu, meskipun ini cinta yang tak berbalas tapi ku senang kamu tetap bersamaku, aku ingin minta maaf atas segala kesalahn ku padamu".

"Hime-sama kenapa kata-kata mu seperti mengatakan perpisahan".

"hm kita tak tau apa yang terjadi di masa depan".

"meski begitu aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, apapun yang terjadi aku akan ada disana untuk membantumu".

"aku pegang kata-katamu"

"Hinata aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu".

"benarkah?"

"aku membuat sesuatu untukmu".

" apa itu?"

"nasi goreng cabe hijau kesukaanmu dan super pedas lagi".

"mmm makasih ya Sasuke".

Aku tersenyum dengan gembira, Sasuke tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. Wajahku ikut memerah seketika.

"Hari ini aku bisa masuk kerjakan?"

"tidak aku belum mengizinkannya, akan kuizinkan jika lusa kamu bekerja".

"tapi...tapi...Sasuke?"

"patuhi saja keinginan ku ini aku memohon padamu okey".

"hm baiklah".

"hari ini aku akan pulang larut malam kalau bisa jangan menunggu ku okey".

"eh pulang larut malam? Kamu akan menginap disini?"

"sudah kuputuskan aku akan menginap ditempatmu sampai kamu memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumahku".

"eh hump aku menerimanya".

"menerima apa?"

Wajah Sasuke kelihatan sangat senang.

"menerima untuk tinggal bersamamu ditempatmu, jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi Sasuke-kun".

"benarkah? Horeeeee, bagaimana jika besok pindahnya segala hal akan ku atur semuanya tuk mu okey okey".

"hm baik baik bapak Uchiha".

Aku akan pergi bekerja jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik okey.

Aku hanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang ceria keluar dari rumahku.

Di tempat lainnya ini kisah pertemuan Naruto dan Ino di sebuah taman.

"Ino maaf kamu sudah lama, maaf sekali ya".

"hump tidak apa-apa kok Naruto aku baru saja datang".

(sifat ini yang ini sesuai dengan Ino Yamanaka dalam Naruto Road to Ninja, Ino yang anggun manis dan kalem sangat mempesona)

"syukurlah Ino kamu baru sampai ku kira kamu telah lama menungguku."

"kamu pikir aku akan bersikap lembut, dan kalem disaat kamu membuatku menunggu selama hampir lebih dari 3 menit? Itu kesalahan yang tak bisa ku biarkan begitu saja".

Eh ternyata penulis salah menebak sikap Ino teheheh maaafkan daku duhai pemirsa yang setia. *ditabok para pembaca dan akhirnya babak belur masuk rumah sakit koma beberapa hari sambil melanjutkan membuat cerita.

Kembali ke cerita.

"eh bru 3 menit?"

"kamu bilang baru Naruto-kun baka"

"hm maaf kan aku Ino"

"baiklah akan ku maafkan".

Ino yang ini nampaknya sangat susah ditebak sikit baik sikit marah. Marahnya bahkan gak pake lama lagi. Cocok untuk menjadi pedagang kan yakan kan kan. *memaksa pembaca. *ditimpuk pakai golok.

"aku membawakan ini untukmu".

Naruto telah membawakan bunga untuk Ino.

"wah so sweat, makasih Naruto hm apa yang kamu lakukan akhir-akhir ini?"

"ah bukanlah sesuatu yang luar biasa tapi hal yang luar biasa bagiku adalah disaat-saat bersamamu Ino Yamanaka sang Ratu yang berasal dari negri antah berantah yang jauh kamu akan membuatku menjadi pria yang berbahagia jika bisa mendapatkanmu".

Waaaah narutonya sangat lebay alay dan basi lagi. Cie cie sosis basi. *itu bukan makanan dasar author sedeng.

"hm dasar tukang gombal tingkat ikan kakap".

"hm tpi bgiku melihat senyummu itu cukup Ino"

Wajah ini mulai memerah ya semakin memerah ya sedikit lagi pemirsa sedikit lagi pha yang akan terjadi ya ya ya ya andddd...jeng...jeng...jeng...

Ino "hey author sedeng ini bukan ajang sepak bola atau pencarian bakat dasar"

"tenanglah Ino"

"gimana bisa tenang jika authornya sedeng begini masa aku yang kejam dibuat menjadi lembut, kejam, asam, dan manis begini sih".

"hahanya memangnya makanan asam dan manis".

Disisi lain kita kembali kepada Sasuke yang sibuk dalam pekerjaanya yang tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sasuke pergi dengan seseorang karena itu dia pulang terlambat. Siapakah seseorang tersebut pemirsa hahahaha tunggu kelanjutannya setelah kita melihat pasangan baru ini yaitu Neji dan Hanabi. Ini kilas balik kenapa Hanabi bisa jatuh cinta pada Neji dan bagaimana pula Neji bisa jatuh cinta pada Hinata dan bagaimana pula kilas balik pertemuan Neji dan Hanabi yang selama ini belum terungkap? Dan bagaimana pula perasaan Neji kepada Hanabi yang sebenarnya? Apakah benar Neji menerima perjodohan hanya karena kepentingan kelaurga atau adakah motif-motif lainnya yang tak diketahui oleh Hanabi selama ini. Yah pemirsa sekalian mari kitaa lihat season ini yang sudah susah payah saya buat. Okelah para pemirsa, hadirin dan penonton yang setia season ini Hanako-sensei namakan. Akankah ini kenangan yang baik atau buruk, apakah ini senyuman atau air mata, apakah ini kebahagian atau kesedihan anda penasaran hahaha ayo kita saksikan ini lah dia . next seasong the beauty petal of roses

The Beauty Petal Of Roses

Hari ini hari yang paling membosankan untukku. Ku terlahir dari keluarga klan bawah yang harus melayani klan atas. Tidak seperti di anime sebenarnya. Tugas ku hanya melayani klan atas dan bekerja sebagai bawahan mereka di dalam perusahaan. Dan disini aku tak memiliki tanda apapun yang memaksa ku untuk patuh membangkang pun tak ada hukumannya. Kami hanya memiliki satu takdir yaitu harus menikahi keluarga klan atas. Ku dijodohkan dengan Hinata-sama jika Hinata-sama menolak aku akan dijodohkan dengan Hanabi-sama. Aku selama ini belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Tetapi yang ku ketahui dari rumor yang beredar dibawa terbang oleh angin adalah mereka gadis-gadis tercantik di klan hyuuga. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan mereka terutama gadis tertua dalam klan hyuuga atas Hinata Hyuuga-sam. Sang adik tak kalah cantiknya Hinata-sama telah menolak 100 perjodohan dengannya. Dan Hanabi-sama telah menolak 200 perjodohan dengannya. Hinata-sama lebih cantik tetapi Hanabi-sama memiliki keunikan lain yang tak dimiliki ole Hinata-sama. Hinata-sama adalah satu-satunya keluarga klan atas yang meimiliki rambut ungu gelap yang indah. Hari ini aku dijodohkan sama Hinata-sama.

"selamat siang"

"selamat siang kak Neji".

Aku terpesona akan kecantikannya.

"sudah lama menunggu?"

"tidak juga kak Neji"

Ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dia sungguh pendiam dan anggun. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki mengetuk pintu.

"hime-sama , anda sudah banyak sekali meninggalkan rapat, anda pikir aku tidak kesusahan mngurus semua ini dasar lalai".

"ah Sasuke , aku tau kamu marah tapi..."

"tapiii... Apa...?"

"aku sedang dalam pertemuan penjodohan tolong jangan ganggu aku sekrang ya".

"eh paling anda akan menolaknya Hime-sama bagaimanapun hanya aku satu-satu nya bagimu".

"hahaha Sasuke kau lucu sekali, JIKA KAU TAK KELUAR SEKARANG KAU AKAN MELIHAT AKHIR DUNIA".

Wajah Hinata-sama sungguh menakutkan dan akhirnya pria itu keluar. Tetapi saat itu juga lah aku menyadari bahwa Hinata-sama sudah memiliki seseorang dihatinya. Beberapa minggu kemudian Hinata-sama meinta maaf karena telah menolak perjodohan kita. Dan disaat itu aku bertemu dengan adiknya Hanabi-sama. Aku belum sembuh dari penolakan aku sudah langsung dijodohkan sama Hanabi-sama.

"aku akan menerima perjodohan ini".

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui bahwa Hanabi-sama menerima perjodohan ini.

Meskipun aku baru bertemu dengan Hanabi-sama tetapi aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya dulu tetapi aku tidak beigitu yakin sama sekali. Htiku mengatakan bahwa Hanabi bukanlah seseorang yang boleh kutinggalkan begitu saja. Setelah 5 bulan perjodohan ini berlangsung aku memiinta kepadatet Hanabi-sama untuk memulai hidup bersama sebelum pernikahan kami. Kami memang tak berencana untuk segera menikah tentu saja. Aku bahkan belum begitu yakin akan semua ini tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh seperti ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan. Senyuman manisa Hanabi-sama seperti pernah kulihat sebelumnya dan semua kehangatan yang dia berikan untukku seakan-akan tidak asing lagi untukku.

Disisi lain cerita pertemuan yang membuat Hanabi jatuh ke jurang terdalam yang tak mampu membuatnya bangkit dan jurang dalam itu bernama cinta. Ini berkisar antara 10 tahun yang lalu saat Hanabi masih berusia 10 tahun. Hanabi telah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat cantik bahkan Hanabi menjadi kembang Bunga di Konoha tetapi tentu saja pandangan mereka akan teralihkan saat Hanabi bersama kakaknya Hinata yang dijuluki The Beauty Of Frozen Quen. Hinata mendapatkan julukan tersebut karena dia tak pernah bicara kecuali sama keluarganya dan Sasuke dan hanya beberapa sahabat yang ia kenal. Hanabi hari itu berjalan di pinggir sungai yang airnya sangat deras dan curam sekali. Kelemahan Hanabi adalah anjing. Pada waktu itu ada seekor anjing yang menggonggong kearahnya dan membuat Hanabi berlari ke sungai dan terjatuh. Disaat itulah pangeran berambut hitam dengan mata ungu datang untuk menolongnya. Sang pangeran adalah Neji Hyuuga. Ini 10 tahun sebelum Neji tinggal bersama Hanabi. Neji sejak dulu sudah melihat Hanabi dari kejauhan dan selalu menolongnya ketika ia kesusahan seperti kata orang pahlawan selalu datang terlambat. Tapi apakah ini seorang pahlawan atau penguntit? Itu kejaahatan loh adik-adik di rumah jangan ditiru okay.

Baiklah-baiklah ini akhir chapter 2.

Tunggu kisahnya di chapter 3 apa yang membuat sasuke pulang terlambat. Apa hal yang membuat Hinata terkejut sehingga... Lalu kelanjutan cerita antar Hanabi dan Neji sebenarnya hubungan apa yang mereka miliki dimasa lalu dan kenapa hubungan itu berubah di masa saat ini ? Kenapa Neji bisa menyukai Hanabi 10 tahun yang lalu dan kenapa masa saat ini Neji masih menyukai Hinata apa jangan-jangan ini taktik mendekati adik dan baru mendapatkan kakaknya? Apakah ini Hanabi dimanfaatkan, memanfaatkan dan serba guna atau jangan-jangan ada insiden lain yang membuat Neji bisa berubah jadi wonder woman kita saksikan next chapter. WHO AM I.


	3. Chapter 3

Anime : Naruto

Pairing : Hinata x Sasuke , Neji x Hanabi , Sai x Sakura and Ino x Naruto

Naruto bukan milikku

Baiklah pemirsa setelah sekian lama inilah Chapter 3

WHO AM I

Hanabi terjatuh kedalam sungai dan ditolong oleh Neji. Inilah awal perkenalan antara Neji dan Hanabi. Hanabi sungguh pemalu bahkan dia bersembunyi dibalik pohon setelah diselamatkan. Neji mungkin sangat tahu bahwa Hanabi itu adalah gadis yang pemalu karena itu dia berusaha selalu mengikuti dan mengagumi Hanabi diam-diam. Rambut Neji yang panjang itu basah dan Neji tersenyum dengan manis sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambut panjangnya. Hanabi yang menyaksikan hal itu sungguh terkejut dan jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Hanabi memberanikan diri keluar dari balik pohon.

"terima kasih karena telah menolongku kak Neji"

"kamu mengenalku?"

"tentu saja mana mungkin aku tidak mengenal mu, kamu adalah murid yang paling pandai di klan Hyuuga hampir menandingi Hinata nee-sama".

"hahaha Hanabi-sama kamu bisa saja"

"tolong panggil ku Hana saja".

"baiklah Hana-sama".

"hm bukan tapi Hana-chan"

"baiklah sesuai permintaan anda Hana-chan".

"hm Neji-kun bisa tidak kita bertemu lagi"

"tentu saja Hana-chan dengan senang hati".

Tanpa Hanabi ketahui Neji sangat begitu mencintainya dan menyukainya. Besok harinya Neji sudah menunggu Hanabi didepan rumahnya.

"Hana-chan selamat pagi"

"selamat pagi kak Neji"

"panggil aku Neji saja ok"

"baiklah"

"hm kamu mau kmana Hana?"

"eh hm aku akan pergi kemanapun bersamamu Neji".

"hm karena kamu yang mengajakku pergi makanya ku ingin kamu yang menentukannya".

"hm hm ngomong-ngomong aku membuatkan sarapan apa tidak apa-apa jika aku ingin Neji memakan masakanku?"

"hm benarkah? Aku akan sangat senang sekali".

Hanabi bisa melihat wajah Neji yang berseri-seri melihat masakannya.

"ini bukanlah apa-apa".

"apa kamu ada acara malam minggu Hana?"

"hm tidak kenapa Neji nii-san"

"hm maukah kamu pergi bersamaku?"

"hm hm tentu saja".

Hubungan Hanabi dan Neji semakin dekat. Perasaan yang dimilki Hanabi semakin kuat dan tak terbendung lagi. Hari ini Hanab memiliki janji dengan Neji. Hanabi sengaja menjemput Neji langsung ke sekolahnya yang tak jauh dai seolahnya Hanabi. Tetapi itu semua mengejutkan Hanabi, saat Hanabi melihat Neji senyum mempesona kearah wanita lain Hanabi cukup mengenal wanita itu. Itu Tenten dan tampanya Neji begitu dekat dengannya. Itu cukup membuat Hanabi terpukul. Dia menahan rasa sedihnya. Tanpa menghapiri Neji, Hanabi memulai langkahnya untuk menjauh dan memilih bertemu dengannya ditempat pertemuan. Neji tampak bahagia berlari-lari kearah Hanabi.

"Hana kamu sudah lama datang?"

"belum Neji aku baru saja datang"

Sebenarnya Hanabi berbohong kepada Neji dia sudah lama disana dengan air matanya yang bergelinangan.

"tapi jika memang kamu baru sampai kenapa wajahmu sangat pucat dan seluruh badanmu dingin, saat ini musim dingin dan saljunya tebal dan lebat, apa kamu tidak kedinginan, aku sungguh megkhawatirkanmu"

"Neji khawatir padaku,cukup sudah cukup sudah semua tipuan mu cukup sudah Neji".

"apa makksudmu Hanabi?"

"aku ingin mulai sekarang kita tidak usah ketemu lagi, aku ingin bilang aku benci kamu".

"ada apa ini? Apa benar kamu adalah orang yang datang kekelasku dan melihatku bersama Tenten, Lee mengatakan padaku kalau kamu datang kekelasku dan menangis".

"aku ingin agar kita ngak bertemu lagi selamanya karena aku tak ingin perasaan ini semakin kuat aku tak ingin jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi padamu".

Neji terkejut atas pengakuan Hanabi. Kenapa Hanabi lebih mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Neji merasa semakin bersalah saat melihat Hanabi menangis. Neji memluknya erat seperti dia takut kehilangannya dan Hanabi hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Neji.

"maafkan aku Hana, aku tak pernah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, jujur aku sangat mencintaimu kamu lah satu-satunya gadis yang paling berharga untukku, aku takut untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padamu aku takut kamu akan menjauhiku aku takut kehilanganmu"

"benarkah itu?"

"jangan menangis lagi kamu adalah segaalanya untukku Hana"

Setelah lama membahas masa lalu akhirnya kembali ke masa depan yang suram dimulai dari kisah tragedy Hinata dan Sasuke.

Aku tidak mau mematuhi kata-kata Sasuke untuk berdiam dri dirumah. Aku jugaa ingin merasakan hawa dan udara malam yang menyegarkan. Disaat perjalanan pulang aku melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berciuman. Meskipun sebentar aku tetap merasa sedih. Aku segera berlari menjauhi mereka tetapi kurang beruntung bajuku tersangkut besi dan tanganku terluka cukup parah meski begitu aku tetap berlari sekuat tenaga dan aku tak tau bahwa Sasuke mendengar saat aku jatuh. Samar-samar aku melihatnya berlari kearahku tetapi aku tetap berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan menaiki taksi agar pulang lebih dahulu mandi, ganti baju dan pura-pura tidur.

Tak lama setelah rencana ku berhasil Sasuke pulang.

"aku pulang".

"selamat datang kembali"

"Oh ya aku membawakan sesuatu loh untumu"

"ah apa itu".

"taraaaa hamberger kesukaanmu dan beberapa potong pizza untuk makan malam"

"hahah terima kasih".

"hm kamu kelihatan cantik Hinata, itu baju baru ya? Tetapi kamu jarang sekali memakai baju lengan panjang dirumah".

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku yang terluka sehingga lukanya kembali terbuka. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan rasa sakit dan tidak berteriak agar dia tak curiga.

"aku kekamar dulu ya".

"tunggu Hinata"

"lepaskan aku, aku bilang lepaskan aku sekarang juga".

Darahnya semakin banyak.

"aaah".

"tanganmu berdarah?"

Sasuke melihat luka ku.

"apa yang terjadi? Apa jangan-jangan kamu yang mengikutiku? Ini sobekan bajumu kan? Kamu memata-matai aku dengan Sakura? Aku sudah katakan padamu bahwa aku tak suka jika kamu mengikuti dan membuntutiku dan memata-mataiku tanpa seijin ku kamu tahu itu kan jika ku tahu kamu mengikutiku aku akan sangat marah dan membencimu kamu tahu itukan Hinata-sama".

Aku sungguh tak bisa berata apa-apa. Kenapa dia yang marah dan bukannya aku. Air mata ku yang terus mengalir, ku menccoba untuk menghentikannya dan bersikap tegar didepannya.

"aku tak mengerti kenapa kamu melakukan hal ini? Apa untungnya kamu melakukan ini? Tatap mataku dan jawab pertanyaanku Hinata".

"maafkan aku ini semua salahku tetapi kumohon pdamu lepaskan tanganku tanganku saat ini terluka dan kamu menggenggamnya terlalu erat"

Air mataku mulai mengalir didepan Sasuke.

"Dan satu hal lagi aku benci saat kamu menangis, jangan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini".

Aku tahu Sasuke benci melihatku menangis dan tak suka aku curiga dan memata-matainya tetapi hari ini dia begitu kasar padaku, dia jarang sekali marah padaku tetapi seburuk-buruknya tindakanku dia tak akan sekasar ini padaku. Sepertinya ini membuktikan cintanya pada Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"aku tidak membuntutimu aku tak sengaja jalan-jalan dan akhirnya melihatmu ciuman dengan Sakura, aku tak perduli jika kamu tak percaya karena bagiku bagiku sudah cukup untuk mencintai seeorang dan cinta ini tak juga berbalas".

"Hinata aku...aku..."

"ku ingin semua ini semakin jels diantara kita Sasuke Uchiha, hubungan kita tak akan pernah lebih dari pada sahabatan atau pun rekan kerja, jika semua ini berlanjut terus aku takut aku tidak bisa melupakan segalanya, bagaimanapun perasaan ini tidak dibentuk satu atau dua hari tetapi bertahun-tahun lamanya jadi tentu saja aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menghapuskan segala yang kurasa, dan ajakan mu untuk tinggal bersama akan kutolak dan aku akan menikahi Sasori, meskipun sejak awal ku menolak perjodohan ini tetapi inilah jalan takdir ku dan kulah yang harus menjalaninya dan satu hal lagi ini terakhir kalinya kamu melihat aku yang cengeng seperti ini tetapi ku pastikan padamu Hinata yang sama tidak akan ada lagi dan ku berjanji padamu bahwa aku bukanlah Hinata yang kamu kenal lagi bagiku kehilanganmu sama dengan kehilangan diri ku sendiri.

Ku hanya melihat Sasuke terdiam sejuta bahasa. Air mataku yang tidak bisa mengalir dan ku tersenyum bahagia menutupi semua yang ku rasakan.

"aku senang bisa memiliki sahabat yang sangat baik terima kasih untuk segalanya"

Sasuke masih terdiam dan tak bicara apa-apa. Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun. Ku melangkah pergi, ini juga berarti aku melangkah untuk keluar dari kehidupannya yang seharusnya sejak awal tidak ada ku didalamnya

Aku seharusnya sadar sejak awal bahwa cintaku itu tak akan pernah terbalaskan dan tak akan pernah bisa kugapai dan kumiliki semua yang ku ketahui adalah rasa sakit yang tak akan pernah meninggalkan hatiku yang sudah hancur sejak awal. Sejak awal aku bukanlah anak kesayangan orang tua ku. Ibuku adalah wanita yang cantik. Dan ayahku adalh seorang pengusaha kaya yang tampan meski begitu aku tak pernah merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan. Meskipun aku diberikan segalanya tetapi tetap saja aku bukan anak yang diinginkan sejak dahulunya. Aku adalah anak tertua dari dua bersaudara. Meskipun aku memiliki kecerdasan tetapi ayah tidak membutuhkanku. Aku memimpin perusahaan ayah karena aku yang lebih tua dan Hanabi yang kecil belum bisa memimpin perusahaan ayah. Aku dulunya tidak sepintar sekarang, aku adalah gadis penyakitan yang memiliki tubuh yang lemah bahkan aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Dalam kehidupan cinta aku juga tidak begitu beruntung. Aku memiliki cinta pertama yaitu Neji Hyuuga. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak kecil dari rasa kagum kemudian muncul rasa cinta. Aku juga senang seharusnya akulah wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping wanita di masa depannya. Tetapi setelah lama aku mencintainya aku tahu satu hal bahwa pria yang ku cintai mencintai adikku Hanabi-chan. Aku tak ingin mengganggu kebahagian Hanabi. Sejak Neji lupa ingatan dia malah jatuh cinta padaku. Aku begitu sedih saat mengetahuinya karena itu sudah terlambat karena hatiku sepenuhnya diambil oleh Sasuke yang saat ini justru menyakiti ku. Aku tahu bukan seharusnya tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyukaiku.

Aku tidak pernah menyesali semuanya, inilah jalan takdirku. Tetapi aku mendengar suara langkah yang berat dari belakang. Suara itu kelihatan sangat putus asa dan disertai tangisan yang cukup berat.

"Hinata tunggu dulu ada yang ingin ku jelaskan padamu".

Tanpa aku sadari dia telah memelukku erat dari belakang, aku yang tidak bisa menghindari itu menerima pelukannya. Tubuhku terasa berat karena hatiku yang hancur.

"ku mohon padamu jangan membuangku seperti ini Hina-chan"

"apa maksudmu Sasuke, kamu tidak pernah..."

Suaraku terhenti dengan ciuman sasuke. Baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke menangis seperti itu. Matanya meski tertutup tapi aku bisa tahu bahwa matanya sudah bengkak dan memerah.

"lepaskan, apa maksudmu".

"Hinata menikah lah denganku, ku mohon Hinata".

"apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"aku memang tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu tetapi kaulah cintaku satu-satunya, meski aku tidak mengungkapkannya, aku mencintaimu selama ini aku tidak tahu bahwa kita harus menyampaikan isi hati kita pada wanita yang kita cintai, aku marah karena aku takut kamu berpikiran yang macam-macam aku takut kehilanganmu dan aku hampir saja kehilanganmu yang sudah susah payah ku dapatkan".

"Sasuke..."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan air mataku mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Sakura berpacaran sama Sai, Sakura ingin memastikan perasaannya benar untuk Sai karena itu dia melakukannya dan ternyata hatinya tak berdetak untukku".

"Sasuke kenapa kamu tidak ingin mengatakannya sejak awaal".

"aku takut kamu tidak menerimaku dan aku tak tahu sejak awal bahwa kamu menyukaiku"

"ku jatuh cinta padamu apa adanya dan aku tak pernah memikirkan masa lalu mu itu"

"kamulah cinta pertama dan terakhir untukku dan aku sangat senang saat kamu menerima ajakanku untuk tinggal bersama dan disaat yang tepat ku ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu"

Aku mulai melihat sasuke menangis. Aku merasa sangat senang dan sedih disaat yang sama. Aku tidak tidak pernah tau dia punya perasaan yang sama.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasue memelukku dengan erat.

"Hinata menikahlah denganku Hinata-chan"

"hm yeah Sasuke-kun".

Akhirnya happy ending antara Sasuke dan Hinata namun kisah Hanabi dan Neji masih diambang keraguan. Tunggu kisahnya episode berikutny


End file.
